


High school is a four year curse, but with you it's not

by meaniswhatuare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Carol and Tony are besties, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Maria Rambeau (mentioned) - Freeform, Rating May Change, The teachers are the actors, Valkyrie is the new girl, theres no thanos here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: Oh another high school AU where in there is a lot of things happening.





	1. The First Day

It’s the first day of school, everyone has returned from their summer vacation, friends are reuniting at the entrance of the school building and at the hallways. A car parks at one of the parking slots of the parking lot, Tony Stark, one of the richest students of Marvel High entered the halls of the school. Tony gives everyone winks and high fives until… “Stark!” A very familiar voice grabbed his attention, Carol Danvers, one of his closest friends since grade school, Carol ran up to Tony and hugged him but pulled her away “Danvers you know I am  **_not_ ** a hugger.” He chuckled and patted her shoulder instead. 

 

The blonde laughed “Whatever dude you always say that since we were like eleven, how’s The Bahamas?” Carol asked Tony walking to her locker to grab some things that Carol needs. 

 

“Bahamas was amazing, how was staying at home?” Tony asked the blonde, leaning on a wall.

 

“Boring, but fun because me, Thor, and his brother Loki play video games and-”

 

“And by video games you mean Fortnite?” Tony laughed after he said ‘Fortnite’

 

“What? No! Well, they sometimes force me to play Fortnite with them, and since you interrupted me telling you about my vacation. Let me continue.” Carol and Tony proceeds to walk down the hallways and continues their conversation.

 

“I went out twice with Natasha, Okoye and Hope, and also remember Maria? The senior I was dating last year?" Carol asked Tony, opening up another thing that happened over the course of their summer break.

 

“Rambeau?" Tony raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I remember her. She’s in college now right?”

 

“Yep, we broke up during the summer. She decided that it’s better for us to be best friends.” She sighed and looked at Tony “How are things for you and Pepper?” Carol decided to ask about Tony’s relationship with his girlfriend Pepper Potts

 

“Me and Pepper are going strong, also sorry to hear that. I am pretty sure…”

 

“You’ll find the right person.” The two friends said in unison “I know, I know. That’s what Thor told me, more like thats what everyone told me.” Carol rolled her eyes, 

 

Tony looks to his right to see his girlfriend Pepper staring at him with a smile “Speaking of Pepper Potts, go and talk to your girl. I might be late for my first class.” Carol smiled leaving Tony and Pepper alone heading to her first class which is History.

 

* * *

 

Carol enters the classroom before the teacher entered the room, she searched for an empty seat to be greeted by her three friends Natasha Romanoff, Hope Van Dyne, and Okoye. They’ve known each other since 8th Grade and they’ve been best friends ever since “Hey guys! How’s it going?” Carol approached them as she sat next to Hope putting her things down. 

 

“I am doing good.” Hope answered Carols question.

 

“Natasha is planning to steal the answer keys for future exams again.” Okoye told Carol. 

 

“Really?” Carol looked at Natasha who is smiling at her “It will work like what I did last year with the SAT answer key, trust me I am as sly as a fox.”

 

“Sly as a fox my ass, you tried to sneak out one time but you got caught by your dad and you were grounded for a week!” Hope told Okoye and Carol as the two laughed out loud as Mr. Evans entered the classroom “Good Morning students” He said placing his stuff on the desk. 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the bleachers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Thor Odinson, and Steve Rogers are just chilling and doing nothing “So do you guys have prom dates already?” Thor asked the three guys. 

 

“Thor, it’s the first day of school… Why are you asking that?” Steve turned around in confusion, Thor shrugged and checked his watch “I guess I better get going, Science is my first and my subject.” He stood up patting both of Steve and Sam’s shoulders “You guys know why.”

 

“Banner?” Sam asked Thor.

 

He nodded at Sam as he left the bleachers. “So… Has anyone seen Natasha Romanoff?” Steve asked Bucky and Sam, Steve has had this huge crush on Natasha for three years. They never had an actual conversation but they’ve said hi and hello a couple of times in the hallways.

“I saw her earlier on her way to history class with Wanda and Okoye-” Bucky answered.

 

“Okay! I’ll see you guys at lunch.” Steve said standing up, sprinting back to the school building.

 

“He is so in love with Natasha.” Sam looks at Bucky.

 

“Yeah… I know, I wish things like that would happen to us.” Bucky said under his breath, crossing his arms. Sam looks at him in confusion 

 

“What?” 

 

Bucky’s face turns red “Nothing! I said… What would happen after we graduate.” He smiled at his best friend and Sam nodded, "Okay then, I'll see you later at lunch Buck." Sam stood up, patting Bucky's head, leaving Bucky all alone at the bleachers.

 

"Hey wait up!" He said following Sam.

 

* * *

 

“Guys, Guys, Guys!” Ned Leeds and his best friend Peter Parker approached their friends Shuri, T’Challa’s brother and Michelle “MJ” Jones at the hallways “What?” The two girls turned around asking in unison. Ned and Peter looked at each other with a smile on their faces hitting the woah infront of them, MJ sighed and Shuri shook her head in disappointment. 

 

“Just kidding, just kidding! Ned just bought not one but two lego star wars sets!” Peter said with a smile on his face.

 

“Seriously?!?” Shuri’s eyes widen with joy, Ned and Peter nods “Do you guys wanna come over after school and build it?” Ned asked his friends. 

 

“Sure.” Peter said

 

“I’m down.” Shuri replied

 

“I’ll go.” MJ smiled.

 

Shuri checks her watch “I should get going, I don’t wanna be late for the first subject. See you guys at lunch?” 

 

Peter, Ned, and MJ nods “See you later!” MJ waved goodbye at Shuri who is heading to her first class, MJ looks at Peter and Ned who is smiling at her. MJ looks at them confused “What?” 

 

“Nothing!” Ned puts his hands up, heading to his first class. “Lets go to our first class shall we?” Peter asked MJ, “Okay.” Peter and MJ proceeded to walk to their first class together. On the other side of the hallways, Wanda Maximoff, Gamora, and Nebula. The Campuses mean girls, are leaning on the lockers on their phones. 

 

“So how are things with Quill?” Wanda asked Gamora.

 

“We’re okay, how about you? Still using that vibrator you named Vision?” Gamora asked Wanda as Nebula and Gamora laughed.

 

“It still works.” Wanda smiled at Gamora, using her phone.

 

Principal Fury stops by and looks at the three 

 

“Maximoff, Nebula, Gamora. No phones on my hallways, also get to class.” Then proceeds to walk pass them, Nebula rolls her eyes and continued to use her phone. Wanda and Gamora looks at a girl who they never saw in the hallways pass by them

 

“Do you know that girl who is following Principal Fury?” Gamora asked Wanda and Nebula.

 

“No, but do you see what she’s wearing?” Nebula whispered so the new girl won’t hear them, “Totally, where did she get her clothes? The thrift store?” Wanda said as the three girls laughed, Principal Fury looked at them telling them to go to class.

 


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school but from Valkyrie's perspective.

“First day of school in a new school, hope this works out this time.” Brunn Valkyrie “Val” Hillde, the new student, said to herself looking at the school building, Valkyrie has been transferring schools every year, now for her senior year, she ended up in Marvel high.

 

She takes a deep breath and proceeds to enter the school building, at first glance, it’s pretty crowded, like every single school she’s been in, Val walks up to a grown man, Nick Fury, who is the principal of the school, she tapped principal Fury’s shoulder making him turn around in confusion. Val cleared her throat before speaking.

 

“Excuse me, where’s room uh… 302?” She asked principal Fury.

 

“Are you new here?” Nick asked her, Val replied with a nod.

 

“Well then, I’ll bring you to room 302.” He said with a smile on his face “Follow me.” Nick starts walking and Val follows him, while she was walking she looks to her right to see three girls look at her, laughing. Val clenched her fists looking at them and followed Nick to her classroom.

 

“Okay, room 302, science lab, I’ll just knock on the door.” Nick knocks on the door and opens it to see Ms. Paltrow in mid-disscussion, Ms. Paltrow stopped and turned around.

 

“What can I get for you Principal Fury?” She asked.

 

“New student.” Nick said with a smile on his face “You’re on your own kid.” Nick said as Val entered the science lab, and Nick heads back to his office.

 

“Okay class, we have a new student joining us, mind introducing yourself.” Ms. Paltrow looked at Valkyrie with a smile on her face.

 

“I’m… Brunn Valkyrie Hillde, I know you guys are thinking It’s a weird name. But you guys can call me Val or whatever that’s all you guys can know about me.” Valkyrie said as she heads to an empty seat next to Thor, his brother Loki, and his bestfriend Bruce Banner.

 

“Okay… Thank you… Val. Now back to the topic we’re talking about!” Ms. Paltrow continued to explain the topic they were discussing, Valkyrie sits next to Thor bringing her notebook and pen out.  

 

Thor looks at Valkyrie, who is taking down notes “Hi, I’m Thor, that’s my brother Loki, and that’s my buddy Bruce.” He introduced himself and Bruce to Val with a smile on his face. But Val keeps on ignoring him.

 

“Nice uh… outfit where’d you get it?” Bruce asked her.

 

“If you say that I got it from the thrift store, I will break your wrist.” She said in a very intimidating tone looking at Bruce, Bruce puts his hands up, shocked “Calm down angry girl, I am just asking where did you get it because your outfit looks nice…” He smiled at Valkyrie.

 

“Yeah, I agree with Bruce. The leather jacket, the… Marilyn Manson shirt, dark make up… It’s a look.” Loki smiled at Valkyrie.

She smiled at the three guys, she finally made friends on the first day of school “Thank you, I thought one of you guys might say I got it from the thrift store or the garbage or something.”

 

“That’s nothing, me and my brother and bestfriend are here to help you.” Thor patted her on the back, the new girl lets out a chuckle as she continued to write down notes.

 

“So, do you want to have lunch with us angry girl?” Bruce asked her.

 

Valkyrie looked at the trio again “Sure, and… Is that my nickname now? Angry girl?” She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes.” Bruce responds.

 

“Nice.”

 

A few subjects later, it’s finally lunch, the cafeteria is filled with students “I’ll be saving us a table, you three go and fall in line. I can wait” Valkyrie told the three boys. “Okay sure.” Thor smiled at her as she walked away from them to find a table for them to share, at the corner of his eye he sees Tony walk up to him. Tony puts his hands on Thor’s shoulders taking a deep breath before speaking “Thor, who is that girl you’re with?” He asked his friend,

 

“Oh, her? She’s a new student. Her name is Val.” Thor answered Tony’s question.

 

“Short for… Valerie?” Tony asked again.

 

“No, short for Brunn Valkyrie Hillde.” Bruce answered handing lunch trays to Loki and Thor.

 

“That name sounds weird.” Tony responded.

 

“But she goes by Val instead.” Bruce said as he fell in line with the others.

 

Meanwhile, Carol is staring at Valkyrie from the distance, everything is all blurry except for  Valkyrie, is Carol… In love with the new girl? “Carol…” A voice called out to her, she’s still in her tiny paradise looking at Val.

 

“ _ **CAROL**_!” Okoye snapped her back to reality “Huh?” She looks at her friends, confused. “Who are you looking at?” Natasha asked her, Carol cleared her throat shaking her head “No one guys, no one.” She told Natasha.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Hope asked her again, squinting and tilting her head.

 

“Yes! I am sure.” Carol sounded annoyed as she continued to eat the crappy food from the cafeteria but continues to glance at Valkyrie who is standing up to get food as Thor, Loki, and Bruce heads to the table she reserved for them.  

 

A few minutes later, after Valkyrie got her food, Wanda, Gamora, and Nebula entered the cafeteria “Oh God, it’s them again.” Val quietly said to herself as she passes by the three girls. Nebula glances at Valkyrie with a smirk on her face, she puts her foot out as Valkyrie trips and falls to the ground.

 

“Oops.” Nebula said as her friends laughed, walking pass by her as some students laughed as well… Except for Thor, Bruce, Loki, Carol, Natasha, Okoye, Hope, and Tony. Valkyrie stood up to see her shirt ruined and stained by the food, she looks around to see some students trying not to laugh and some well… Laughing. Valkyrie stormed out of the cafeteria, and went to the girls bathroom.

 

“I’m going after that lady, girls just message me our next class.” Carol stood up as she heads straight to the girls bathroom, upon arriving at the girls bathroom she sees Valkyrie without a shirt on trying to wash off the stains from her shirt “Hey.” Carol greeted the girl.

 

“What do you want?” She asked Carol, sniffling, trying to wipe the tears off her face.

 

“I am just here to wonder if you’re okay.” She looked at Valkyrie who is still struggling to take the stain off, “You think I am alright?” Val asked her again “I can’t get the stupid stain off my clothes, fucking mean girls.” She said under her breath. Carol all of a sudden thought of a bad idea that might work, Carol all of a sudden takes her shirt off handing it to Valkyrie “Here, wear this. You can bring it back to me tomorrow or the week after, I don’t bother.” Valkyrie turns around to see the blonde, shirtless handing her shirt to her. Valkyrie grabs the shirt from Carol, wearing it. Carol’s shirt smells like lavender and lemon, she looks at Carol, still shirtless

 

“Well what about you? How are you going to go out?” Val asked Carol.

 

“I have my flannel.” She unties the flannel thats wrapped around her waist putting it on “I’m Carol.” She puts her hand out for the other girl to shake. “Valkyrie, but you can call me Val.”  She shakes the hand of the blonde, they smile at each other, Val lets go of her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Val. You new here?” Carol asked.

 

“Yep.” Valkyrie responded, nodding “I transfer to different schools every year… I am praying that I won’t transfer in the middle of the semester.” All of a sudden the bell rings “Crap, sorry to cut this short, I have to go.” Carol grabbed her bag from the floor.

 

“See you when I see you?” Valkyrie asked Carol before she heads out the door.

 

“Yeah, see you when I see you.” She smiled as she left the girls bathroom, Valkyrie smiled and left a few seconds later.


End file.
